


Don't know any better

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, M/M, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Calum and Luke are in 3rd grade and Luke doesn’t know any better then what he sees his parents do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know any better

Calums pov  
—–   
Luke knew that his mommy loved his daddy. Luke knew that he loved Calum even if he were to young to realize that it was love he was feeling. Luke saw the way his mom and dad would hold each other, kiss each other, and lay in bed together. He knew that it was something important to them and something that they only ever did with each other.   
He wanted to do all those things with Calum. He had no idea why but it was like an urge for him to hold Cal.   
He didn’t know any better. He thought that since his parents did it he was aloud to do it as well. Its not like his parents ever told him not to. So when he saw Calum knock on the door in basketball shorts, and a t-shirt he got supper excited jumping off the couch and running over to the door. He pulled it open as fast as he could making it hit the wall with a bang.   
Calum looked at him smiling his adorable chubby cheeks moving up a little causing his eyes to crinkle. It made Luke happy to see Calum like that. He couldn’t help but immediately reach out for the slightly smaller boy and squeeze him in his arms. Luke dug his head in Calums neck and waited for Calum to hug back.   
“Lukey what are you doing?” Calum had asked him not hugging back.   
“Shhhh my mom and dad do this all the time. Now hug me back Calcake.” He whined squeezing the smaller boy tighter in his arms. He picked his head up off his shoulder glaring at him trying to make him comply to his request.   
“Hey! Don’t call me that.” Calum said hugging Luke back. Luke smirked a little   
Luke stood on his tiptoes resting his chin on Calums head as he hugged the older yet smaller boy. He didn’t know it yet but the feeling in his tummy would amount to one of the best things in his life. dating the boy right in front of him.   
“Luke? LUKE?” He heard his mother calling him.  
“I’m over here” He announced to her still engulfing Cal in a hug.   
“Oh there you ar-Luke baby what are you doing?” His mother asked behind him smiling a little.   
“I’m hugging Calum like daddy hugs you.” Luke said staring at his mom like she was stupid. For a nine year old he could be a smart ass sometimes.   
“Ahh so Calums your wife now?” She asked trying to contain her laughter.   
“What ewww no I’m not a girl.” Calum said pushing Luke off him. He was a very stubborn, and hard headed boy. Although he lets Luke hold him whenever no one else is around.   
“Hey!” Luke whined taking serious offense to Calums little outburst ”There is nothing wrong with being my wife. Suzy loves being my wife when we play house.” Luke yelled crossing his arms over his chest. Luke had never seen Calums face turn such a bright red color, or have such an angry glare in them before. Luke got a little scared not knowing Calums next reaction.   
“I AM A MUCH BETTER WIFE THEN SUZY. IN FACT I YOU LIKE SUZY BEING YOUR WIFE SO MUCH WHY DON’T YOU GO HANG OUT WITH HER!” Calum screamed at Luke. Luke’s face paled a little as Calums grew red the anger spewing out of him.   
“But Suzy is at her grandmas.” Luke said not understanding that Calum was just hurt.   
“YOU STUPID LOSER FACE. DO YOU LIKE SUZY BETTER THEN ME? IS IT BECAUSE SHE IS PRETTIER? HUH?” Calum asked Luke tears starting to fall out of his eyes. Calum was a very sensitive kid although he tried not to show it. Luke had no idea how to respond. He thought Calum didn’t want to spend time with him. He thought that Calum wanted him to go play with Suzy.   
He had only ever seen his mommy freak out like this once in his life. His dad came home at 12:00am and his mommy was crying because she thought something bad happened to his daddy. He watched secretly from upstairs as his dad had calmed her down by saying sorry as much as he could, and engulfing her in a big hug while pecking their lips.   
So that’s what he was going to do.   
“Cal baby(he said like his mother did when he was upset) I think you would be a much much better wife then Suzy. You are a lot prettier then her.” He said wrapping his arms around Calums waist. Calum just looked up at him frowning his eyes still a little red and puffy.   
“In fact I think you are the prettiest boy in the whole world!” Luke told Calum smiling. It was true he really did.   
“Do you mean it?” Calum asked smiling a little. It meant a lot to hear Luke say that to him although it felt strange hearing another boy call him pretty.  
“Yes of course.” Luke responded. Calum wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and looked in Luke’s eyes. Luke leaned down giving Calum a light peck on the lips.   
“What was that for?” Calum asked poking his lips with his fingers.   
“Daddy and Mommy give each other those all the time. So I thought I would give you one because you were sad.” Luke said pecking his lips against Calums again. Luke liked the feeling a lot and would of kept going if Calum gave him permission.   
“So it is normal?” Calum asks Luke. He seemed a little unsure since he had never seen anybody else in their grade kiss each other. Luke immediately smiled rolling his eyes at the boy.   
“Yeah but mommy and Daddy only kiss each other. So we can only kiss each other.” Luke said to Calum his face 100% serious.   
“Okay Lukey.” Calum said standing on his tiptoes and pecking Luke on the lips. Luke smiled turning red and let go of Calum so that they could go play.   
As they grew their kisses grew longer, and their touches more sexual. Luke was glad that he was young and naive and didn’t know any better at the time. Or else he may have had to wait forever to kiss the boy that he grew to fall in love with.   
—–  
Unedited


End file.
